


Finale

by Kerwaffle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Character Study, Family & friends vaguely referenced, Gen, or an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerwaffle/pseuds/Kerwaffle
Summary: It's the time of his last fall. He never touches the ground.





	

These are his final moments.  
  
He is calm and sure as he looks at the destruction below him. He is standing on top of a giant alien ship, which is falling and rumbling with explosions. He has ensured that this fight was won.  
  
He has done his job. He has done it well.  
  
He is satisfied, for once.  
  
He knows he won’t survive this. He has no time to get back home. He is bleeding out, miraculously still standing. He doesn’t really understand how, but he is not feeling any pain either. His mind feels clear, not disoriented in the slightest.  
  
So, how will he spend his last moments.  
  
He has a spotlight of fire and a crowd of smoke and rubble. Oh well, he never cared about that.  
  
He thinks of his parents, as they fell to their deaths, blood painting the ground as it caught them.  
  
His lips quirk wryly. As if he would surrender to irony like that. He won't allow that tragedy repeat.  
  
He belongs in the air.  
  
He takes his mask off. He doesn't want to be anything but himself.  
  
He is at perfect ease.  
  
That is when he becomes aware of the panicked shouts filling his ear.  
  
He is sorry, but he won’t say it. He wants to say goodbye, but he knows it won’t really be.  
  
_It's okay_  
  
He tells them.  
  
_”Dick,”_  
  
A desperate sob.  
  
And that voice has his vision blur. He is truly sorry, but it will be okay.  
  
He thinks of every precious moment he has had with them. His loved ones. Surrounded by them, shaped by them. His dearest.  
  
They are quiet, and he says,  
  
_Thank you_  
  
And,  
  
_I love you_  
  
And throws the earcom. Then makes his way towards the edge and takes a deep breath.  
  
It has been a good life.  
  
The _best_.  
  
He has a moment of pure clarity. Everything slows down, the noises fade out. He looks at the sky, then closes his eyes. His jump is simple, and perfect. The greatest leap he has ever done.  
  
He leaps to his death.  
  
Defying, and daring as always. It’s the only way he allows the end.  
  
Earth cannot claim him. Never has, never will.  
  
His laughter is quiet, and his last jest is for gravity. It has been fun.  
  
His fall never breaks.  
  
He simply stops.  
  
He sees clouds and stars and heights after heights after heights.  
  
He can finally reach it all.  
  
He is light, and free.  
  
Unbound.  
  
He flies.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pfft,  
  
he won't just _leave_ them, where would the fun be in that?  
  
He will have them realise.  
  
  
He will be with them, keeping them safe.  
  
Through every leap,  
  
Every jump,  
  
Every fall,  
  
Every flight.  
  
As their line,  
  
As their net,  
  
As their wings.  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> this is just something i had to get out of my system, idk what i was actually going for haha


End file.
